


JCA黑手帮片段合集

by 社会活动 (boloud)



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, 成龙历险记
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%A4%BE%E4%BC%9A%E6%B4%BB%E5%8A%A8
Summary: P1原作日常P2终话司机瓦龙P3HP设定日常P4小瓦和大玉
Kudos: 2





	1. 原作黑手帮日常

**Author's Note:**

> *掺杂OC  
> *时间线混乱  
> *想到哪写到哪

——————¤——————  
黑手帮是超大规模的国际犯罪组织，最棒的那种。  
是的，没有过去式。即使它的头头瓦龙因为毫无品味并且丢人地抢劫一家小银行而进过监狱，它依旧是。  
这都要感谢它完善的制度。  
什么？你说一个犯罪组织怎么可能会有这种东西存在？那你以为它是如何运转的，靠邪恶的意志吗？  
优渥的环境，完善的保险制度，虽说工资并不丰厚，但分成却不低，即使不为自己将来的单干而扩展人脉，时常举办的酒会依旧吸引人，更别提每个月准时到达的医保账单。  
当然，这也意味着：即使是瓦龙，也无法随心所以地使用组织资金。  
“怎么样？”坐在货箱上看向行动组，瓦龙问道。  
从内侧袋拿出一沓整齐的收据递给对方，阿奋耸耸肩：“抱歉老大，你知道的，我们的账单小姐说你这个月已经超额了，这些不能报销。”  
“她还说最近财政紧张，下午茶也要缩减。”拉苏补充道。  
“等等，我们的工资会不会受影响？”周忽然出声。  
“够了！”瓦龙起身说道，“看看这个新闻。”他用拐杖敲了敲木桌，“这次我们要干票大的。”

——————¤——————  
黑手帮的招聘流程，虽说不像其他反派那样犹如才艺表演，但同样需要一些特长。比如阿奋擅长70年代舞曲，拉苏进修过物理学，周的功夫较好而且还会解读古文。  
什么？你问阿福？  
除去武力值因素之外，他的起名能力之强也不得不令人刮目相看。

——————¤——————  
即使将后来的成龙、刀龙甚至是圣主包括在选择范围内，如果让行动组选择世界上最可怕、最难搞的人，他们依旧会选择黑手帮的会计小姐苏珊。  
要知道，那可是“能一击打败瓦龙的人。”  
所以当他们看到自家老大又一次在为经费而拍桌争论时，毫不惊讶。  
“拜托！这很重要！”瓦龙扶稳摇摇欲坠的文件堆，接着双手再次撑在办公桌上，看向他的会计，“要知道，这次可是会有很多别的组织一起参加！你觉得让我坐那架老式飞机像话吗？”  
“但是老板，鱼鹰的零件还没有到货，也还没有检测。”苏珊盯着他说道，“如果你一定要坐那架去的话……或许多付一些小费能让他们快一些？”  
“……那好吧。”瓦龙思考了一秒，“就开普通的去。”  
K.O.  
账单小姐得分！

——————¤——————  
“哎英国人。”配合着叹气摇头耸肩，这是周最近学会的对瓦龙表达不满的方式。  
“我觉得他还挺好的。”吃着甜甜圈，拉苏说道，“而且也不是所有英国人都那样。”他舔了舔手指上的糖屑，“你看阿奋他就很好。”  
“但是拉苏，我不是英国人。我是爱尔兰籍，而且是美国人。”  
“爱尔兰不是英国的一部分吗？”  
“那是两个国家，兄弟。”

——————¤——————  
黑手帮同样也会用热兵器。  
没错，不是电子剑之类高科技的热兵器，而是那种普通意义上的枪械。  
但这过于常规并且在许多场合下难以携带，对于需要出入各种场合的三人行动组来说反而是累赘。  
而且拜托，黑手帮又不是黑手党，不需要在路上突然掏出机枪扫射。  
最好的情况下当然是图财不害命，这样连犯罪性质都不同。  
什么？你说涉案金额大到刑罚几乎一致？  
“嘿！那都是瓦龙计划的，我们没拿！”阿奋会这样回答。  
“没错，只有一些分成。”在被另外两人示意闭嘴之前，拉苏说。

——————¤——————  
事实上，行动组对自己的侄子们所说的也并非全都是谎言。  
在没有圣主，没有魔法的好时光里，他们的确非常富有。  
作为一个员工福利并不差的组织，成为老大的亲信虽然意味着更多的危险，但那也等同于机会和财富，事成后他们能分到的可不仅仅是一碗汤。  
而他们的“外贸生意”，的确也是西海岸最大最重要的——在某种意义上来说。  
几颗宝石？将将入眼。  
走私车辆？型号性能，我们可不是收废铁的。  
倒卖军火？请带着担保人与他的承诺一同前来，谢谢。  
拥有发明设计，但需寻找资金支持，想要合作或加入黑手帮？万分欢迎。  
没错，黑手帮当然也有研发团队，否则你觉得哪来电子剑这种高级武器，靠采购吗？

——————¤——————  
行动组曾经也拥有自己的公寓。虽说不大，但足够舒适，更别提在侄子外甥们到来时瓦龙“借”给他们的别墅，更是令孩子们对工作毫无怀疑。  
没错，员工福利。不仅由于黑手帮老大自身的爱好及欲望，同时也能满足员工需求，一举两得。  
至于后来？  
你觉得一个想睡在鱼类加工厂的千年箱子里的前地狱恶魔，看着海滩上的几百万连眼都不眨一下的那种，会对金钱有什么概念？  
更别提将他们变为自己奴隶的黑巫师。虽说成为黑暗杀手能节省生活开销，但对每月需缴纳大笔物业费的三人来说，毫无收入可不是一个好的职业规划该有的。

——————¤——————  
作为员工福利的一环，黑手帮的成员们自然也有许多假期，这是周最喜欢的部分。  
在墨镜酒吧干活时，虽说上班时间都在晚上，白天十分悠闲，但无法请假。  
在成为黑手帮的一员后，虽说工作时间不定，工作压力不小，但至少在干完一票后能够请长假，带薪的那种。  
在假期中，周一般会去拜访嫁到意大利的姑妈，顺便带着自己的侄子到处兜风。  
“所以，周，你们的外贸生意到底在做些什么？”咬下一大口冰淇淋，查理问。  
“你怎么想起来问这个？”将购物袋转移到同一边空出手，拿出钥匙，汽车发动。  
“你知道的，‘电影时光’。”他抬手比划了下，“这星期老师推荐我们的电影里说做外贸生意的甚至会把人丢去喂小龙虾。”  
“……看来我得找你们老师好好聊一聊了。”周说道。

——————¤——————  
黑手帮是一个大型国际犯罪组织。  
没错，即使有着漂亮的办公室、优厚的福利待遇，那也不能掩盖它的本质。  
而犯罪组织则意味着，在严酷恶劣的肮脏环境中工作将是家常便饭。  
是的，虽说任务中并不常有生命危险，但是老鼠？这可是行动组们的老朋友了。  
在他们应聘时同样也有接触老鼠的考验。  
毫不在意？完美。  
有些害怕？值得思考。  
至于吓得跳了起来逃跑？全票出局。

——————¤——————  
若说老鼠是计划内的测试，那么蟑螂则是状况外的产物。  
当周从跳下椅子的男人手中收到名片与推荐信时，刚刚才将放出蟑螂来勒索的混混们赶出酒吧，他的鞋底还粘着虫子被踩扁爆开后的汁液与碎片，而这只是他在这里打工的第三个月。  
“在这个地方真是大材小用。想换个更好的工作吗？”整平外套挑眉看向他，那个男人说道，“可别错过了好机会。”  
“白甲灵人力资源部……？”将名片凑到眼前，周迟疑着读出了声，接着抬起头问道，“虫害防治公司？”


	2. 终话瓦龙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于最终话的巴士司机瓦龙

不，不应该是这里。  
不应该是他。  
瓦龙压低帽檐冲了出去。  
前黑手帮老大，现巴士司机瓦龙，冲了出去。  
并非害怕受到嘲笑，仅仅因为无法放下自尊。  
是的，他也曾经向成龙寻求帮助。  
但那时，无论是否有手下，他终究是一个犯罪团伙的老大。用他的话来说，那仅仅是“不得不为的合作”。  
但是现在，一个普通人，普通的巴士司机，作为曾经连下手目标也要挑选的瓦龙，又如何能让自己的死敌发现？

躲在巷角深呼吸平稳气息，瓦龙拍了拍衣服上不存在的灰尘，塌下肩膀。  
看看现在到底是谁夹着尾巴逃跑？  
他自嘲地想着，离开小巷，走向自己比之前更小了一圈的公寓。  
世界末日？圣主再次逃脱？  
既然有成龙他们存在，自然不会有任何问题。  
至于瓦龙自己？  
今天的晚饭才是更需要担心的事情。


	3. HP设定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为粉黑太太的hpV产生的脑洞（https://kokuro-lis.lofter.com/post/1eae1bf5_10e1f095）  
> 画得真的好好看——  
> *hp看得都忘了，可能不太对【。

——————¤一只年轻的喵¤——————  
作为一位优秀的巫师学徒，即使是危险又困难的阿尼玛格斯，瓦龙也愿意尝试。而由此带来的后果，虽说早已有过准备，却不想会如此快便显现出来。  
当时常“失踪”的瓦龙来到有求必应屋时，坐在门边的赫奇帕奇差点将水喷了出来。  
双手环在胸前看向他，瓦龙用比平时更为慵懒的声线说道：“注意形象，阿奋。”  
“老大，你有没有觉得……哪里不一样？”咳嗽了几下，平复呼吸，阿奋问。  
“就……有些怪怪的，你懂的老板。”周补充。  
“他的意思是‘多出来点什么’，我猜。”在被塞上一个甜甜圈前，拉苏说。  
“闭嘴！”咧开嘴，瓦龙发出猫科动物特有的威胁吼声。“这不过是一个小小的失误。”他梳理着手上的毛发回答，“看，非——常完美。不用药剂就能得到其他生物的优点，多完美的新魔法！”  
“他这是怎么了？”“我看大概是走火入魔了，要不就是中了什么咒语。”“我们是不是该去找校长？”“问校长现在替他改登记的物种会不会太晚吗？”“我觉得他的叫声还挺可爱的，校长应该会同意。”“是啊，就像只小奶猫。”三人窃窃私语，接着又“嘻嘻嘻”地小声笑了起来。  
“嘿先生们，我可没聋，甚至听觉更加灵敏了。”跳上沙发，蹲立在扶手上，瓦龙向前斜出身子凑近说道。  
三人连忙坐直，一脸无辜地看向他。  
“那么老大，趁现在，我们去找校长吗？”阿奋的询问打破了寂静的尴尬。  
“不急。”蹭了蹭沙发靠背，喉咙里发出呼噜声，瓦龙露出笑容，“至少明天的魁地奇不再是格兰芬多的天下了。”

——————¤ninjia¤——————  
与南部相比，苏格兰的冬天更为寒冷。  
每到下雪时，瓦龙便会梳起高马尾，将围巾绕上几圈，然后微微低头，将半张脸藏在绿色之下。  
瓦龙裹住下半张脸的第三天，有一个喜爱功夫电影的父亲的周终于忍不住问他：“你最近看了什么忍者题材的艺术作品吗，老大？”  
“……什么？”解开围巾在固定位置坐下，瓦龙转过头看向他问道。  
“比如伊贺忍者之类的。”周在脸上比划了下说，“或者……甲贺忍法帖？”  
“噢你说这个。”他扯起围巾晃了晃，“不过是为了保暖。”  
“好吧……”挠挠头，“不过真的非常像……”周拖长音回忆起来，“非常像某个作品里的忍者……或许特鲁会知道。”他顿了顿，嘟囔着“算了不管那个”再次看向瓦龙：“我是说，这样很酷，老大。”

——————¤魔法师的学徒¤——————  
老爹最喜爱的学生，并非智慧的拉文克劳，甚至不是他格兰芬多的侄子，而是一个叫做特鲁的赫奇帕奇。他曾经也是黑手帮小团体中的一员，但由于受够了骄纵的斯莱特林与愚蠢的同院们，最终选择了退出。  
“这是背叛。”瓦龙站在桌上，对成员们说道，“可怜的特鲁，他听信成龙的谎言，失去了成为顶尖的机会。我不会再替他在他妈妈面前说好话了。”他哼了一声宣布。  
三只小獾面面相觑。  
“……所以老大，这事就这样，完了？”最终红发的那只被推出来询问。  
“什么？不、当然没有！”银发的小蛇双手环在胸前努努嘴示意坐在另一个角落的室友，“我和阿福会在他最擅长的领域打败他！”  
“老大，你不会想在老爹的课上搞事吧？”周扶了扶眼镜问，“那可是连火龙也惧怕的男人！”  
“而且你知道的，阿福的魔药课成绩连得A也很费劲。”拉苏小声补充。

——————¤阿福爆炸¤——————  
“我说，你不会是认真的吧瓦龙？”配合着背景里“乌鸦投石”的喊声，阿奋问。  
“我什么时候开过玩笑？”靠在课桌上，瓦龙看向嘟囔着“魔水旋涡”搅拌液体的阿福，“我们只要……找到一个让他安静的方法就好。”  
“但是，你知——”  
“砰”的一声，坩埚炸裂。  
“抱歉又失败了，老大。”拉苏走过来，挠挠头说道。

——————¤杠上了¤——————  
出乎许多人意料的是，瓦龙也并非一开始便与成龙不和。  
在刚进入霍格沃兹时，即使是来自纯血家族、已经见识过古灵阁以及魁地奇杯的瓦龙，也被这宏伟的古堡深深吸引。至于那连连发出惊叹、有着黑发黑眼的孩子，在大多处于震惊的新生中并不显眼。  
直到学期开始几周后。  
准确来讲，这并不能怪瓦龙。对于在课上不断举手抢答，又因坏心眼的老师而每每都被选中，使得学院分数差距拉大的格兰芬多，没有哪个斯莱特林会喜欢。  
但若仅仅如此，那瓦龙对他的印象也只会停留在“教授的侄子”、“擅长魔法史”上。  
要说最终为何会变成现在这样，格兰芬多与赫奇帕奇功不可没。  
简单来说，就是特鲁送给拉苏的手制小甜饼被自来熟的格兰芬多分走，甚至连最后一块也没替他们留下，于是作为好兄弟的阿奋和周看不过去和他理论。或许由于人数较多，拉苏和特鲁又高又壮，路过的成龙以为自己的格兰芬多同学受到了欺负上前助威。接着又被来找友人的瓦龙与阿福看到，最后打了起来。  
“格兰芬多、斯莱特林、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇各扣十分！”最终制止了他们后，教授挥舞着魔杖喊道。


	4. 小瓦和大玉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间在原作十几年后  
> 那种就算长大沉稳（？）了对着曾经的敌人还是原来那样的玉，以及被玉怼得噎住的瓦龙【【【

与十几年前毫无变化的十三区大门矗立在眼前时，瓦龙犹豫了。作为一个改邪归正的“好市民”，他怎样也想不到自己会再一次与秘密特工扯上关系。然而，鉴于行动组都在老爹的古董店打工，相较之下他倒是更愿意利用自己现在的优势直接闯入本部——没错，利用幼童外表的迷惑性。  
他双手抱胸，右手手指轻轻敲打手臂思考着。  
最终，塌下肩膀发出一声懊恼的叹息，瓦龙任命般地走向楼梯。

作为十三区老大，小玉当然知道自从小龙事件后基地的安全漏洞就从未堵上。但是她无论如何也想不到，这已经糟糕到连一个孩子都能破解。  
是的，她第一次“秘密闯入”时也只是个孩子。但那时前有布莱克警官带路，甚至可能是他授意放过自己，与这个压低帽檐匆忙前进而撞到她的孩子完全不同。  
“……瓦龙？！”当那孩子抬起脸时，一张与记忆中毫无差别的脸庞印入眼帘。  
好吧，她想她知道为什么安全系统拦不住这孩子了。

“所以，你又干了什么，瓦龙？”  
坐在小瓦对面等待成龙与老爹到来，小玉问道。  
“……什么？不、才没有！你这是歧视！”瓦龙抗议道，“只不过是……遇到了以前的对头。谁会想到都这么多年了他还这么记仇，而且还有什么魔法药水？！”  
事实上，他只说了部分。  
对方的确是曾经被他欺骗而亏了一大单的对头，但是地点，或是再一次杠上的缘由，他都没有说。  
“或许龙叔会被你骗到，但我可不是他——到底怎么回事？”  
瓦龙拒绝回答。  
而小玉同样沉默地盯着他。  
“……好吧。”他率先投降，“真要说的话……”

真要说的话，这其实是个巧合。  
作为曾经大型组织的头目，不得不承认瓦龙也有着优秀的领导才能。虽说“失业”时也已三十出头，甚至还做过司机，但在一番改头换面之后，他再次套上熨好的绿西装，脚踩舒适的名牌皮鞋，成为了真正合法企业的高管。  
当然，若仅仅如此，他便也不会遇到曾经的对头。  
不知该说幸或不幸，在与一位大客户合作时，对方并未对合同内容多加为难，但有一个要求：由公司老大瓦龙出面签单。虽说他也对此感到疑惑，但与合同的金额相比，一切都得靠后排。“好吧。”他说，“我去。”  
从与对方见面到签订合同后离开，一切都很完美。或许只是自己过于多虑，说不定对方只是为了见一见合作伙伴，能够更加放心而已，瓦龙想。  
直到午夜时被一通电话吵醒。  
他的预感终究没有犯错。  
“晚上好。”电话里的那个声音说道。  
“我对电话聊天没有兴趣，谢谢。”保持着下一秒即将睡去的状态，他回答。  
“您还是和以前一样风趣。”  
“抱歉，我们认识吗？”他怀疑地看了看显示着陌生号码的电话屏幕。  
“您还是贵人多忘事啊，黑手帮的瓦龙先生。”  
“？！”瞬间清醒的瓦龙猛地坐起，“你是谁？”压低声音透出隐隐的威胁，“想干什么？”  
“不用这——么紧张吧瓦龙先生。”对方放缓语调说，“即使在官方文件里，黑手帮也不存在，您的身份可是遵纪守法的普通商人。”那人顿了顿，接着语气中带上了笑意：“我只是一个不愿意错过神奇的魔法的普通人罢了。那么，您感受到什么了吗。”  
“什——”还未向对方发出牢骚，瓦龙便感受到了来自身体内部的痛楚，接着陷入了昏迷。

“然后我醒过来的时候就已经变成了这个样子。”小瓦摊手说道，“你看，这次我可是什么都没干。”  
“是啊，这次。”小玉回答。  
“……拜托！我可是受害人！”小瓦从座位上挑起上下晃着手一副欲言又止的不满样子，“你们就是这么对待一个孩子的吗？”  
“抱歉，秘密特工不管孩子，更别提还是个假的孩子了。”小玉双手环在胸前看着他。  
“……所以说，成龙他们什么时候来？”瓦龙岔开了话题。


End file.
